At Deaths Door
by chrmdgrlz3
Summary: Dan and Jenny are back, with a wife and her daughter. Please R/R this is are first co-fanfic. enjoy
1. Default Chapter

D/C: I don't own charmed, please don't sue me you wouldn't get anything cause I'm broke anyway.  
  
At Deaths Door.  
  
The famine figure looked around discreetly and saw the smoke clearing away from the shadow figure.  
  
"Tajah don't be afraid." The shadowy figure cried in a high-pitched matter. Tajah stopped to recollect what she just heard and began to get a little scared.  
  
"Tajah I am your future and if you want to know what the next day will have in store for you, watch very carefully." A blast of Fire raced toward her, a flash of a dark haired man killing a blond flashed into her view, the fire ball once again raced toward her. She shot up in bed with a blood- curling scream.  
  
A/N: This was started by tHeOnEaNdOnLy and Only-Me3. If it is good please review. The first chapter up in 24 hrs. 


	2. The Reunion

Chapter One  
  
The Reunion  
  
A blond woman burst into Tajah's room to comfort the hysterical child.  
  
"Tajah, are you ok?" The woman asked.  
  
"Mom I'm fine, I just had a weird dream." Tajah replied whipping the sweat off her forehead. Dan walked into the room; his eyes were full of sleep. Tajah glared at him.  
  
"Michelle, what's going on?" Dan asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Nothing. Lets go back to bed." Michelle answered trying not to embarrass Tajah.  
  
********************************In the Manor (Kitchen)***********************************  
  
Looking out the window Paige said "Hey new neighbors are moving in."  
  
"Yeah Piper you should make something to welcome them." Phoebe said in her baby voice. -Really trying to be sarcastic but Piper took it seriously-  
  
"Well what should I bake?" Piper said thinking. She paused for a moment. "Oh I know how about MUFFINS!"  
  
'Muffins?" Cole asked with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Sure. What's wrong with muffins?'' Piper asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh Never mind."  
  
****************************************Later******************************* ***************  
  
Dan wiped the sweat off his face, as carried an extremely heavy box.  
  
"Jenny will you please come down and help me, Tajah, and Michelle with the boxes, that's what your hear for!" Dan yelled. He was getting aggravated with the fact that Jenny was here to move the boxes, and she's upstairs wasting the phone bill.  
  
"No, I'm doing my nails!" Jenny called back.  
  
"Well, what do you expect from someone with Dunlap Syndrome?!" A voice called.  
  
"Tajah!" Dan warned, as he gave Tajah a threatening look. He heard the doorbell ring, and gladly set the box down.  
  
"I'll get it" Dan yelled. He ran down the stairs, and answered the door.  
  
"Hi, I'm your new neighbor-" A familiar voice welcomed.  
  
"Piper?" Dan asked. CRASH! Piper dropped the muffins.  
  
"Dan, can I please take a break now, I'm starving?" A voice called through the house. A girl, who looked about 13 jogged to the door. She looked down, and discovered the muffins. "So, who knows the muffin man?" She asked Dan who was starring at Piper.  
  
A huge smile made it's way across Cole's face.  
  
"Told you so." Cole teased, Piper nudged him.  
  
"Dan, honey who's at the door?" Another voice asked, now the door way seemed awfully crowded.  
  
"Uh some old friends." Dan answered taking his gaze away from Piper.  
  
"This is Piper, and her boyfriend Leo-" Dan started.  
  
"Husband, actually." Leo corrected.  
  
"Sorry, Piper and her husband Leo. This is Phoebe, and I'm sorry-" Dan apologized, looking toward Paige and Cole.  
  
"Dan, uh Cole, that's Phoebe's husband, and our sister Paige." Piper exclaimed. Dan looked confused.  
  
"Long story." Phoebe reconfirmed. The 13-year old girl nodded her head.  
  
"Right, this is my wife Michelle, and her daughter Tajah." Dan introduced.  
  
"Come in." Michelle invited, stepping out of the way. Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe and Cole walked inside the newly built house. Jenny came jogging down the stairs.  
  
"Jenny, you remember the Halliwells." Dan said.  
  
"Yeah, hey guys." Jenny said excitedly. Jenny pushed through Tajah rather hugged Piper, then Phoebe.  
  
"Nice shirt." Tajah complemented, regarding the tank top Jenny had on, that said Babe in gold letters.  
  
"Thanks." Jenny said, in a very suspecting voice.  
  
"Now, when that says babe, does that mean babe, pig in the city?" Tajah asked. This pushed Cole over the edge. He burst over with laughter. Phoebe gave him a nudge.  
  
"I'm sorry." Cole said restraining his laughter, but just couldn't wipe the smile off his face.  
  
"She got you back from that earlier tomboy comment." Dan said. Jenny's face glowed bright red, she turned around and tried to punch Tajah, but Tajah ducked and her fist slammed against the wall.  
  
"That's pretty good Jenny, except when I punch, I keep my thumb outside my fist, that way, I don't break it." Tajah complemented sarcastically. Tears started pouring down Jenny's face. Her hand was bleeding badly, and her thumb was bent.  
  
"I think we should go." Piper suggested.  
  
"Yeah, since your friends of Dan, maybe we could go out for dinner sometime." Michelle suggested. Dan was helping Jenny with her hand. Michelle looked scoldingly at Tajah, who shrugged it off.  
  
"Next time remind her to tell me when P.M.S takes control." Tajah said in defense. Cole started laughing at this too, and Piper elbowed him, but he couldn't stop. Eventually, the Halliwells made it out the door.  
  
| |  
  
************************Later*********************************************** ***************  
  
"Tajah, go apologize to Jenny." Dan ordered.  
  
"Why, I didn't do anything wrong. I had to get her back sometime, she's the one who tried to punch me." Tajah explained in her defense.  
  
"I know, but you were acting like sort of, mean." Michelle said.  
  
"I was mean, she's the one who couldn't stop talking about me so much on the way over here she lost her voice." Tajah argued.  
  
"She broke her thumb, and had to get two stitches." Dan argued back.  
  
"That was her fault, she tried to punch me." Tajah said, her voice now rising.  
  
"Calm down, infact you need to concentrate on that." Dan said. Tajah shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"You tell her to stop cracking on my dad, then I will stop cracking on her." Tajah offered.  
  
"Tajah, I realize you're pretty sensitive about that issue, and maybe you need to toughen up-" Dan began.  
  
"I, need to toughen up? Yeah, how about your spoiled niece, she needs to toughen up. She's the most spoiled kid I ever saw, she's such a brat, and she screamed her head off when I gave her a paper cut." Tajah interrupted.  
  
"Tajah listen-" Dan began again.  
  
"No, you listen. You always stick up for her. You don't even care about what she does to me. You blame me for the bathroom always being messy; she leaves her dirty pads lying around on the floor. She needs to discover THE TAMPON! There not as messy as pads."  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dan yelled.  
  
"Your right." Tajah agreed. She opened her window and climbed on the tree.  
  
"Come back in here right now!" Dan warned.  
  
"Nah, I like not having to defend myself. You're not even my real dad. Why'd you marry him?" Tajah asked Michelle. Tajah climbed down the tree and began running down the street. Tears streamed down her face, she found the woods behind the neighborhood, and found a tree to sit in there. Why did her mom have to marry him? Dan was a wus. She didn't know what her mom was thinking, everything was perfect before, without Dan or his Spoiled niece. Besides the fact that Dan wasn't even a good guy, her dad had died when she was a baby. How could her mom do this to her, to her dad?  
  
*****************************Later****************************************** ***************  
  
"Could I ask you a favor?" Dan asked Phoebe and Piper.  
  
"What do you need?" Piper asked concerned.  
  
"I remember how good you were with Jenny. Tajah, she didn't want to apologize, and so she ran away, if you find her, could you help her?" Dan asked.  
  
"Sure, but what did she need to apologize for?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You saw it." Dan said.  
  
"I saw she was making fun of Jenny, so Jenny decided to punch her, missed and punched the wall." Phoebe clarified.  
  
"Look, Tajah sees it your way too, if you find her, please talk to her. Dan said, ready to leave.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Phoebe said closing the door, and heading toward the garage.  
  
"Where are you going?" Piper asked.  
  
"To find, what's her name, Tajah?"Phoebe explained.  
  
Piper shook it off and continued about her busyness.  
  
*******************************Later**************************************** ****************  
  
"Hey." Phoebe called to the girl up the tree, who was apparently crying.  
  
The girl ignored her, and tried to stop crying.  
  
"Wanna talk?" Phoebe asked. The girl shook her head no.  
  
"Tajah right?" Phoebe asked, trying to cheer the girl up. Tajah nodded her head and climbed down from the tree.  
  
"I used to sit up there." Phoebe said. "I was the only one who could fit up there for a while, but then I got taller." Phoebe said. Tajah smiled, but looked down.  
  
"You don't like Dan to much do ya?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"He's a prick." Tajah finally spoke. Phoebe laughed.  
  
"You know, you have some pretty good comebacks there." Phoebe complemented.  
  
"It's a gift!" Tajah said sarcastically. Phoebe laughed.  
  
"So, you don't get along with Jenny?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"What, are you kidding me, no body gets along with her." Tajah said, brushing her strawberry blond hair behind her ears.  
  
"I'm sure if you came back Dan would try to be better, he's no good with girls." Phoebe comforted. "What do you say?"  
  
"Do I have a choice, you're probably going to tell them where I am anyway." Tajah replied. "Something just doesn't feel right."  
  
Phoebe, who was relating to Tajah really well, held her breath for a quick second.  
  
"I wouldn't tell, but where would you sleep?"  
  
"I don't know, I'd figure it out later."  
  
"Wouldn't you at least miss your mom?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, she has Dan now."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she would miss you. I didn't have a dad either, or a mom. I grew up with my grandmother and my sisters."  
  
"My dad died when I was little."  
  
"Mine left."  
  
"I'll make you a deal, if you go back, just give it one more chance, and if you don't like it, I'll pay for your plane ticket out of here." Phoebe offer, sure her plan would work. Tajah nodded her head and started walking toward the place her mother now called home.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the spelling in the last one, famine= feminine lol opps!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
